


【萨莫/莫萨】the skin

by yanrui



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrui/pseuds/yanrui
Summary: 米萨米扎，第三视角都市怪谈画家莫，骨架怪物萨，一个复生的故事“人们总围着莫扎特那几幅格格不入的骨架肖像低声揣测，在当事人离去之后，只有我曾亲眼目睹那场惊悚甜蜜戏剧的发生。”





	【萨莫/莫萨】the skin

* * *

　　我和安东尼奥·萨列里先生，以及某位W·A·M先生的相识，是在几年前，或几十年前的某个夏天——也许不是，我不知道。

　　只有真实经历，才能讲出打动人心的故事，对这一见解我始终坚信。本篇文章属平铺直叙，平淡无奇，这是因为以我这样的身份，很难拥有一支生花的妙笔。

　　但是，对于我所叙述的故事的真实性，烦请大家务必相信，尽管主角已经消失于我们的视线，另外的参与者却大多仍存世间。例如我之后将会提到的黑猫康斯坦斯小姐，以及她的女巫阿洛伊西亚，当然，包括我自己，一个在旁人眼中无比古怪的，同墨镜、旧风衣过日子的侦探。

　　这个开场大概会让人以为是什么荒诞小说，您就这么认为吧。事实上在现代社会，我们这个群体的确活的很艰难，寻常人发现不了我们的踪迹，我们也总在奔波着解决一些失心疯的家伙惹出的麻烦，来保证更多同类能好好隐匿和生存下去。

　　这时候就必须要说明一条铁律：不要和普通人有过多牵扯——反正是从来没有什么好下场。

　　就在前几天，又一次关于天才画家莫扎特先生的作品展览及拍卖会举行了。我也有幸混进去一观——值得花钱的东西实在太多，但正像我们所了解的，很多人只是单纯的为了来而来，但商人和收藏家们不会管究竟谁在附庸风雅。

　　你仍可以在不起眼的角落中找到几幅描绘着骨架的画，偶尔还能发现背面笔画松散的题字，“给安东”，“致等待”，或者“致我们共度的蜂蜜饼干”。

　　这些画在其余作品中显得突兀古怪，引发无数猜测，养活了多少小报和创作者，最终被人争相抢购。他们热情称赞，认为这骨架是艺术的具现化，是天才绝妙的内心，或者他夜里狂想的梦。

　　如果被骨架听到，它一定也会惊异于人类的善变，以及言语和猜测的力量。

　　随着莫扎特的离去，他的一切最终成为人们口中的奇闻异事，仿佛将画中的秘密也全部带走，你很难再从满目的画框中找到任何探究他生平的线索。

　　我仍记得莫扎特先生出现在维也纳环城大街上的情景，他喜欢骑车自行车到处跑，背着画具以及满腹的理想萌芽，撞进所有人的目光深处。他身怀一种天真而蓬勃的气质，棕色眼眸中流溢任性灿烂的单纯，这在当时的人类群体中是很难找到的。

　　正因我亲眼目睹了那场惊悚甜蜜戏剧的发生，接下来我将告诉您我所知晓的一切，以及我如何知晓：

　　我不为女人们追查丈夫，或为政客监听秘密，我喜欢到处旅行，时不时接点稀奇古怪的小活儿，我常和吸血鬼打架，和幽灵争吵，或者在夜晚和猫妖大声唱歌。

　　我在维也纳长住的时候，接到过一条委托，抓捕某个从海上漂过来的魔瓶，它太喜欢把它捡起来的女孩，忍不住把她装进肚子。结果很明显：姑娘闷死了，魔瓶发了疯。

　　那次酬劳意外的多，故而我心情愉快，拎着酒瓶、吹着口哨在路上走。当天傍晚我路过一家医院，外面聚着密集的人群，大多是记者，还有一些满面泪水却不像家属的男女。他们把我挤到马路的另一边，用大声吵嚷弄晕了我本来就围绕着酒气的脑袋，所以我没离开多远，就撞上了一个黑衣服的男人。

　　就算穿着厚实的大衣，这也一定是个皮包骨——我的鼻子被硌地疼死了！

　　“抱歉。”对方低声说着，错过身就打算离开。在我们擦身而过的那一瞬间，我感觉到他在悄悄打量我。

　　那个眼神让我很不舒服，像是被瞄准成为猎物，或是在被估计价值。热血上头使我拽住他，打算让这人瞧瞧我的厉害，但就在那一瞬间，他的手从皱起的袖子中露了出来，我注意到一些东西，一些……尸斑。

　　惊吓使我酒醒大半，在他又一次开口说话前，我终于仔细打量了他藏在帽子和立领阴影下的脸。常年和奇异生物打交道的小能力，帮助我透过那身正在腐烂的人皮，看到了下面的骨架。

　　“怎么，”男人冷冷地说，“您还不让开吗？”

　　“请过去吧。”我讪然退后，他就越过我大步而去了。

　　一个酒鬼怎么面对一个骨头怪？

　　我走了很远才敢回身去看——在我的视线尽头，男人把自己藏在不起眼的角落，就站在医院外，不知道是在看喧嚣的人群，还是在看里面的某位病患。连隐匿的花招，都遮不住他浑身那种压抑到让人发疯的不详感觉。

　　怪事。

　　我自认倒霉地回了暂住的破旅社，但我没想到，很快，我就第二次见到了他。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　那是个平静的夜晚，有人敲响了我的房门，自我介绍为“安东尼奥·萨列里”。他包裹严实，几乎遮住了全部可能裸露的皮肤。直到他摘掉脸上蒙着的围巾，我才发现这就是之前那个男人，他的皮已经快要彻底烂掉，连脸上都有着腐朽的空洞，眼珠深深陷进眼窝，无法转动了。

　　“我是不会帮你找人皮的，我总归是个正直的好侦探。”我强调，“如果违背规则在人类中造成骚乱，我们都会被追杀。”

　　“不是为这个。”他否认了，声音低沉而沙哑，像是冷夜刮过旷野的风。

　　在与萨列里面对面的时候，我很难不被吸引去与他对视，他的目光有些可怕，总让人想起暗中潜伏的什么阴沉猛兽，但我又知道这些其实都是错觉，因为无论怎么看，他现在都只是一个请求帮助的可怜虫，从言辞遣句来看，他甚至是谨慎优雅的。

　　“我想去见一个人——您也看到了我现在的样子，我无法躲过医院那么多的人出现在他面前。而您，听说您是最能和人类打交道的那个。”

　　“没有酬劳我是不会为人瞎跑的。”

　　“我知道您会帮我，”他只是又向前一步，盯着我慢慢叙述，“或者您想要什么呢？我的骨头，我的故事，或者一点点对于我落魄的嘲笑？我全然接受，您也不会想和一个能钻到别人皮囊里去的疯骨架争执。”

　　我哑口无言。

　　出于这种胁迫，和一点好奇，我只要求他支付自己行为的理由，关于这些的故事。他似乎早知道事情会如此发展，露出一种傲慢、和执行计划的冷酷神色。

　　我尽力为您润色他的叙述：

　　有关一个活了很多年，却涉世未深的骨架。我们知道，在现代社会快速发展的今天，城市的不断扩张使大兴土木成为平常事。就在这座城不远处的山林里，被开凿隧道的炸药吵醒的骷髅安东尼奥·萨列里从土里钻出来，发现一切都变了。

　　荒原众多，无人打扰的中世纪已经远去，他和另一位比他早醒很多年的吸血鬼平淡度日，孤独而格格不入，还时常需要躲避进山探险的人群。某天清晨，他发现对方不见了，棺材是开着的，藏匿的洞穴外，有一小摊日光下亮晶晶的沙。

　　也许只是突然想晒晒太阳。

　　他捡到一个意外掉下树摔死的青年的皮囊，最终决定穿上并出去看看。

　　萨列里不会明白，也不想明白，为什么他走在路上会被人拿刀威胁，为什么仅仅因为他沉默寡言就会被大声嘲弄，为什么他付出劳动却得不到报酬，为什么满口空话的人却可以抢功，为什么对他笑的人身上满溢恶质的味道。

　　人类真是种很奇怪的生物，他们并不强壮，也没有特别聪明，能编织的谎言却比星星还要多，在那副小小的身躯里，似乎总能散发出无尽的、轻浮的恶意。

　　当他再次游荡在街巷，毫无反抗的被混混围住，抢走衣物和几张零钱之后，他坐在阴影里沉默地拔出卡在肋骨里的匕首，看着天上细碎的星星，一种莫名的情绪，使他很久都没能站起来。

　　而命运吊诡的地方在于，你往往很动心的那个时刻，都是在你还没准备好的时候遇到。

　　莫扎特出现了，然后带走了他。

　　在那间狭小的公寓，他宣称自己失忆流浪，作为涉世未深的借口。莫扎特似乎全无戒心，仅仅因为有趣和好奇而收留他，教他去看这个五彩斑斓的世界。

　　对于没有味觉嗅觉，触感隔着人皮而不太灵敏，也没什么情绪概念的萨列里来说，莫扎特用一幅幅画给他描述的所有抽象和非抽象的一切，就是他痴迷的开端。

　　“这是甜味，萨列里，它是暖色的，有时候还会掺一点点云的白，这是苦，它可以是黑色，可以是蓝色，有时候也应该留下空白，因为泪水是透明的。”

　　“你是黑色的，萨列里，我从来没见过你这么好看的黑色。”

　　莫扎特的脸色总是很苍白，金色头发短短的，像是旷野里簇生的几茬草芽。后来，他的头发渐渐变长，脸颊渐渐有了血色，萨列里拥抱他的时候，用自己僵冷的双手抚摸他的脊背，也攀过蓬乱的发丝，触碰头皮上那道微微隆起的长疤。在那段时间里，他悄悄丈量过无数次，也这样告诉过为形象发愁的莫扎特——“你拥有我心中最漂亮的骨骼。”也用莫扎特教他的一切去尽力形容他所体会的——“温暖的皮肤”。

　　很久以后，他试图回忆那个被色彩理想化了的莫扎特原本的样貌，却发现自己无法把他从那些凌乱而细碎的白日中分离出来，即使在后来分别的岁月，在这样专注思索的时间，他所能重现的也只是午后两点的阳光和破碎摇晃的树影中莫扎特隐约的轮廓，无论一切如何变化，那情景始终停留在他碰触他的那一刻。

　　而他之所以愿意在此时叙述这一切，是因为他尽力用一个黑暗生物的目光，去追随让他求索的曾经。但他的赤诚其实不痛不痒，皮囊总会腐烂，他不得不离去，然后单方面应对无比困难的归来。

　　我答应了他的请求。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　后来几天，我总归是费了点功夫，也得到了指引他来找我的女巫阿洛伊西亚的帮助。她借了我们点隐匿气味的粉末，和一些暂时让皮肤恢复完好的药水。而我则需要上下打点，冲出记者们的重围，躲过经纪人和粉丝的封锁，回应医生护士们的盘问，带一个古怪的阴沉男人，到因为患病而更加炙手可热的年轻画家病房里去。

　　那其实不是我第一次见到莫扎特，早在他名胜尚浅时，我就遇到他好几次，在街头，小巷，酒吧，郊野，他总是带着一种无所谓的热情与放纵，使我过度关注那种气质，而无法清楚记住他的样子。因此我见到病床上的莫扎特先生时，也实在被吓了一跳。

　　关于脑部肿瘤的复发，您也不能指望我一个怪人有什么深刻的见解，我只好告诉您，严重的病痛总能重塑一个人，他看起来十分枯槁，头发被再次剃去，只剩短短的硬茬，露出整个颅骨的轮廓和那道上次手术的暗红疤痕。在我打招呼的时候，他挑起眉毛，冲我露出一种热烈的好奇，这神色使他整个人立刻生动起来，虽然他实在瘦的有些吓人。

　　还好，我想，在非人类的眼中，也许并不会意识到此刻莫扎特的美与丑。萨列里的确只沉浸在终于相见的喜悦中。贫乏的人类常识让他无法估计时间的流逝，注视着莫扎特灰败的面庞与干净的目光，他有些犹豫地问：“莫扎特，你是老了吗？”

　　我悲哀地在心中叹息了。

　　很快，他又打起精神，告诉那位画家，请不要担心，无论如何，他一定陪伴在他身边。

　　他隐去了如何在此刻到来，语气也没有任何激动的起伏，只是不断保证，试图微笑，以此来补足他沉默而晦涩的思念。他的过去唯一的参照点就是同莫扎特的相遇，只有与此相关的事才能让他找到岁月的躯干。就在某个瞬间，他似乎全身都洋溢着一种庞大而温柔的幻想，它沉沉压来，旁观者也许会在窒息中几乎惊叫出声。

　　但就在这时，那些梦境地动山摇，他静止住，浓稠的黑色又将他包裹了——莫扎特看向他，陌生地看向他。

　　“谢谢您，先生。”惊讶的年轻人笑着说，“谢谢您。”

　　于是我意识到那个显而易见的事实：那是对待一位突然表露关切的，不知姓甚名谁的路人的口吻，他满含感激，而并没有任何使他丧失理智的情感出现在他心头。

　　莫扎特不认识这位安东尼奥·萨列里。

　　我甚至在某一秒，认为萨列里骗了我，他或许只是想来打好关系，骗取这位被脑瘤折磨的人类的皮囊。但我并没有机会再去细想，萨列里盯着莫扎特，如同一位末路狂徒，隐忍却阴沉的目光让我毛骨悚然，我几乎以为他会立刻杀死他。

　　但他最终只是慢慢走近，俯身摸了摸莫扎特的脑袋，关节在颤抖和泛白，落在年轻人皮肤上的力道却很轻，也许那个骨架迟钝的触觉都无法给予他什么反馈。

　　莫扎特很自然地眯起眼睛在他掌心蹭了蹭，又对他说：“您别这样，我现在不太好看啦。”

　　“不，”萨列里低声说，“你是我心目中，最漂亮，最漂亮的人。”

　　“您给我一点熟悉感，您认识安东尼奥·萨列里吗？”

　　“他是谁？”

　　“不是谁。”莫扎特只是说。

　　所以萨列里抱歉地回答，他也不知道。

　　“就这样走吗？”我奇怪地问。

　　“嘘。”只有从背影飘来的强硬声音命令我。“我们走吧，侦探先生。”

　　我在无奈而急促的脚步中，悄悄回过身去，透过半掩的房门去看病床上的莫扎特，他望着窗外的方向，似乎眨了眨眼睛，满含期待，又没有什么期待的样子。

　　离开医院的路上，萨列里的皮肤渐渐恢复腐烂，他立起大衣的领子，戴上帽子和手套，压低帽檐，一层又一层地缠上围巾，血肉模糊的指尖已经磨出了白骨。他在燥热的艳阳天踱行而过，步声轻微，所有人像是看疯子一样看着他。

　　他没有表情，也没有说话。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　“人类在想什么呀，”我抱怨着，“这都认不出来吗？”

　　“人类就是这样子。”黑猫康斯坦斯也点头，从碟子里叼了一小块香肠，“他从来没成功过，却还是跑去碰壁。”

　　“什么？”

　　“这不是他第一次去见莫扎特啦，反正自从他好不容易找到新的皮回去以后，莫扎特就再也没有认出过他。所以说嘛，跟人类纠缠就没什么好下场。”

　　“他是和阿洛做了交易才能找到这些替换的皮吗？”

　　“对，代价是他打磨骨骼落下的粉末和碎屑——让皮囊更合身减少磨损，才能用得更久。可是他越打磨越虚弱，就更依赖皮囊，适合他的皮囊却越少……”

　　像灰姑娘的水晶鞋，可是萨列里不是灰姑娘，而是那些愚蠢可悲的姐姐，在恶性循环中执拗而疯狂，把原本的自己削掉一刀又一刀。我冲自己的胳膊比了比，莫名被那种仅仅想象的疼痛，弄得打了个冷战，在夏季的热浪中起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

　　黑猫总能在女巫那儿偷到一堆的八卦。现在我知道为什么萨列里这样迫切，也许他们初遇的时候，莫扎特刚刚从脑瘤手术中恢复，之后也一直健康。萨列里一面绝望于人类的肤浅愚昧，一面又刮骨剥皮，一次次接受莫扎特陌生的目光，直到他已经麻木的现在，他再也找不到可以栖身的皮囊，而莫扎特再次发病，他们都没有时间了。

　　他也许是知道的：他只剩一副已经面目全非的骨架。就算莫扎特认出了他，又哪里会有人类爱上他真正的样子呢？

　　他用两个灵魂对抗世界，一个向往，一个挣扎。

　　后来我也安慰他，“没有关系，你是很好看的骨头，莫扎特先生不是也这样夸过你吗？”

　　在一些补充讲述中，年轻画家说要给萨列里画好看的肖像，披着人皮的怪物却突然生气了。莫扎特为了哄他，笑嘻嘻对着他画了一堆的骷髅，跟他说：“我很熟悉人体结构，你不喜欢你的外表，但你有最好看的骨架。”

　　我还试图再说点什么，他却不怎么听了，就是在那儿出神。灯光落在他一缕垂落在外的发丝上，斜劈出一线长长的黑影，纵贯他的右眼和脸颊，像一道沉默而暴戾的疤痕。

　　康斯坦斯趴在我肩上，我们面面相觑了一会儿，她突然小声说：侦探先生，他看起来好悲伤。

　　或许是的，只是他的表情都被厚重的遮盖物围困，即使露出腐烂的皮肤，我们也不会知道，在人皮下那副僵硬的骨架，究竟怎样去露出他真正的神态。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　那天傍晚，我遥望莫扎特的病房，他拯救萨列里，却也几乎杀死了萨列里，谁都不会料到，那天在小巷子里的一瞥，居然引发了这样一场奇异的大灾难。

　　实际上我的内心一直保有疑惑，倘若他真心对待萨列里，又怎么会教他认知世界，却不告诉他哪怕一丁点让他能在人类中好好生活的技巧。尽管萨列里从未提及，我却觉得违和，在那段两人相处的记忆中，他像是对待宠物，对待器具，唯独不像对待友人或者爱人。

　　从短暂的情绪冲击中冷静后，我也决定再一次去见这位神秘而年轻的天才画家。

　　独自潜入还是很顺利的，莫扎特对我这个不速之客的到来感到惊讶，却仍然没有什么戒心，他似乎天生就缺少恐惧的感知，我就此对他进行了客套的夸赞，他被我逗得哈哈大笑。

　　“不是的，先生。”他冲我挤挤眼睛，笑的直喘气。“我是个人，但凡无法摆脱这个身份的，就不能不对死亡心怀敬畏。但生命跟死亡相比，前者才是无限的。”

　　我尽力想要挑起话头，于是谈起他手边那副未完成的骨架素描。他告诉我，那是一副肖像画，假如再也无法通过描绘某个人的外表来表达爱意，那么就只能去探索对方皮囊下的内在。

　　“您是说，您爱这个人？”

　　“对，”他干脆地承认，冲我举起那幅素描放在自己脸边。“你看，般配吗？”

　　“我知道您和萨列里的一些事情，”我说，“恕我直言，您怎么能就这样妄言爱情？”

　　“您知道？”他愣了愣，然后又笑起来，告诉我：“您知道的并不全面呀，人总对自己知晓的事情怀抱莫名自信，但谁判断他们解读的对不对呢？”

　　他向我讲述另一个版本的真相，关于最初那次相遇，他怀抱怎样隐秘的心思，成为拉住怪物的最后一根稻草。

　　莫扎特那天是打算自杀的。

　　在他回公寓的路上，他已经计划好了如何躺在床上迎接灿烂而平静的衰亡。他的金发刚长出短短一小截，还没能盖住他手术后新愈合的疤痕，报纸和网络正在宣传他对抗病魔的乐观向上，画廊和收藏家正在炒作他的作品，亲友们从远方发来问候，他活了下来，但最终轻松地决定去死。

　　在维也纳落日的黄昏，他独自提着画笔、鲜艳的颜料和不少等待点燃的木炭，累得气喘吁吁，然后遇到了衣不蔽体，眼神纯粹却又阴郁，像世界上最厚重的黑色绸布的萨列里。

　　就在他借由这个孤独而茫然的男人，抚摸对方冰冷的脊背与凶黯的面庞，迎接自己的缪斯到来，重燃自己对于绘画的天资与乐趣、对于生命的解读与热爱时，他们彼此之间萌生了无法抗拒的吸引力。莫扎特对此乐于接受，他天生怀抱对爱的无限包容。可他仍然是轻浮的，肤浅的，病痛使他敏感而更加任性，他在萨列里的胸膛栖身，暗自怀揣将对方永远豢养的幼稚恶意。

　　然而，正当他亲吻萨列里的那天晚上，对方握着他的胳膊，抵着他的额头，询问他这是什么，他回答那是爱。萨列里第一次仓惶地看着他，眼神像是受惊又绝望的凶兽，巨大的力道让他体会到强烈情感所带来的剧痛，他以为萨列里下一秒就会因为过度占有而撕碎他了。

　　但是他没有。

　　就像第二天莫扎特以为萨列里只是一时别扭跑了出去，很快就会回来。

　　但是他没有。

　　“我不因为拯救爱他，而是因激情骤冷后的恍然与思念而爱他。如果在我的生命结束前，我还能用短暂的时光享受爱情，那么我当然愿意去做。”莫扎特说，“现在您知道了，曾经我也只是个空有艺术躯壳的俗人，但现在我在等待中复生，没有人比我更爱他，侦探先生，没有人比我更爱他。”

　　我哑口无言。

　　于是我决定再进行一些试探，跟他开玩笑：”那您有没有想过，他可能换了个样子出现在您面前？比如我可能就是他，或者那天跟我一起来探望的先生就是他。”

　　我这辈子最讨厌同聪明人说话，尤其是过于聪明的人。他们敏感，多思，又过度自负，过度脆弱。莫扎特只是反问我：“您是指多大的改变呢？面貌，身形，目光，嗓音，发色，一切一切如果都要改头换面，我怎样才能用肉眼凡胎，仅凭感觉去辨明躯壳后相同的灵魂？”

　　他又指了指那幅骨架素描，对我说，假如萨列里真的变了样子来找他，也许他一眼就能认出对方漂亮的骨骼。

　　可是我知道，萨列里为了像人一样保持皮囊，已经连骨架的样子都变了。

　　无论是皮囊限制，或者他内心的痛苦，也都无法让他与莫扎特多呆一会儿，他们甚至没有时间去感受熟悉的对方。

　　“如果您还能见到安东尼奥，”莫扎特说，“告诉他我在等他，我对死亡感到的唯一痛苦，是怀抱牵挂，不能在他给我的答案中死去。”

　　最终我只能遗憾地告辞。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　我在医院后面的围墙下见到了萨列里，他最近总是安静坐在这里，像是最普通的流浪汉，却并不颓然，挺直的脊背和压抑的目光，仍然使他显得格格不入。这面墙后，那个始作俑者的年轻画家仍在医院徒劳挣扎，等一个连样貌都没有的人。

　　接过我手中的素描，他小心放进一个塑封袋，这样才不会被他自己的血肉弄脏。他这样谨慎，并不是因为那画中他自己的形象，而是因为这张简陋的纸片，莫扎特的目光曾经在那里占据了好几个小时。

　　他隔着透明的薄膜看了好一会儿，发现画中的自己也依然想念着署名上那个W·A·M先生。就像他怀抱希望站在莫扎特面前的每一次，猜测着如果莫扎特认出他，意识到他们的重逢，会发生什么事情。也许到了那一瞬间，狭小公寓里无数画布下掩盖的那些色彩斑斓的呓语，颜料里的亲吻和碰触的芳香，微风轻拂的窗帘透露的，只有他们两个所看见的一闪一闪的日光，都会齐齐涌上他们心头。

　　我只好充作恶人，为他转述莫扎特告诉我的真相，在捅破一场仅有结尾点缀了蜜糖的骗局之后，冒昧请求他：放过他自己。

　　有一瞬间，萨列里掐住了我的脖子，不再压抑的仇恨让我感到窒息。但他很快松开，仿佛刚刚把人砸到墙上的只是个醉酒的狂徒。

　　“那是我的事。”他固执地，麻木地，冷漠地说，“那是我的事，一直都是我一个人，我一个人的事。”

　　好吧，原来他不是不明白——内心的回想会把不好的东西抹掉，而把好的东西更加美化，正是因为这种功能，过去才会变得使人记忆犹新。就在他们彼此的脑海中，两个固定的形象将他们永远地阻隔了。

　　我亲眼见证了这具皮囊最后的剥落，首次知道他真正的样子——仅剩的血肉随骨架的痛苦而加剧枯萎，伴着夜风快速消失不见，我所看到的是一具并不漂亮的骷髅：不少裂痕，大片磨损，粗糙而黯淡，标记着命运的残酷，与他心中所有绝望而疯狂的种子。

　　现在，萨列里只是一具永远不见天日的骨架了。

　　他用那双只剩黑洞的眼睛，或者仅仅是周身无法排遣的恨郁，无声向我抛出两个问题：

　　“你以为我不知道吗？”

　　“你以为，我没有想过杀了他吗？”

　　他从不谦卑，甚至不会向我露出任何的惊惶与软弱，他永远这么敏感而克制，但他毁灭的对象只是自己。我突然意识到，他就是在遵循这么简单而暴戾的等价交换，因为莫扎特给他阳光，所以他就愿意燃烧所有。从头到尾，就算披上人皮，他依旧是没有血肉的骨架，一切都是空空荡荡，像纯粹的玻璃，在太阳急剧升温的照射中，瞬间布满密密麻麻的碎网。

　　暴裂无声。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　在新闻报道莫扎特被下病危通知，没有几天可活的时候，我们最后一次进入了医院。

　　彼时萨列里只能连眼睛都用墨镜遮挡起来，用不少海绵冒充血肉填进厚厚的衣物，一路躲藏。值班的护士小姐无意间瞥到他手腕上露出的白骨，吓得尖叫起来。

　　我只好请求黑猫康斯坦斯吃掉她这一小段记忆。

　　莫扎特看着窗外，其实那里没什么好看，只有光秃秃的树枝，半遮的窗帘布和黯淡星点与月亮。复发的恶性肿瘤已经不能手术，被压迫的大脑使他难以像往常一样清醒，但看到我们，他还是笑了起来，狡黠地眨着眼睛。

　　“怎么回事，我可能有点糊涂了。”他冲像一个移动布偶似的，包裹严严实实的萨列里打趣说，“先生，您包成这样，身形都很模糊，我却觉得有点眼熟。”

　　萨列里拥抱了他。

　　莫扎特亲吻了一下他的围巾，问他：“您为什么要打扮成这样？”

　　“我生病了，”萨列里回答，“很严重的病，让我像一个怪物，我不想吓到你。”

　　没有皮囊，他的嗓音沙哑而冰冷，透出某种诡异的空洞感。但我猜测，也许他有那么一瞬间的冲动，扯掉遮掩，告诉对方：他是一个怪物。但是他爱他。

　　我们进行着奇怪的告别，莫扎特真是一个非常神奇而有趣的人，如果他一直活着，或许也会继续交到很多非人朋友，他大胆，热情，充满善意的好奇，而病痛与萨列里使他最终褪去了生命中最任性和恶质的部分。无论面对任何人，他都自然从容，毫不惊慌，这却也意味着，他正在走向死亡。

　　萨列里握着他的手，把头深深埋进床沿，这具骨架没有眼泪，只能用沉默撕裂自己，仿佛周身的空气都死寂了。

　　但是意外也奇异地发生，在萨列里终于抬头，接受命运的安排，从此退出莫扎特的生命，也同对方永别的时候，明明不大的力道，却蹭掉了他脸上的围巾，露出他惨白的骷髅面孔。

　　但萨列里没有后退。

　　他安静地望着莫扎特，我们无法得知他的视线中是包含杀意或者眷恋，或许只是在等待最后的宣判。在他费尽心思穿着各色皮囊来到在莫扎特面前时，迎接他的只有热情却陌生的目光，于漫长却短暂的时光中如同尖刀，一次次洞穿他的灵魂。但当他滑稽可笑，包成看不出身高，看不到外貌，看不到骨骼，听不清嗓音的人出现，昏沉的莫扎特却依然熟悉他，并终于对这具可怜的白骨赋以救赎和认同：

　　“萨列里，你有我心目中最好看的骨架。”

　　他眼中的温柔和雀跃找到了安放处，又因放下心中的巨石而无可避免地感到无力，于是恳切请求这位最终归来的骷髅：“我小睡一会儿，您能陪我吗？”

　　萨列里小心地摘下手套，第一次用自己的躯干，毫无阻隔地触碰莫扎特的脸庞。

　　我好像突然从他背后斜长的影子中，看到了他黑色的灵魂，阴郁而克制，长大嘴巴，无声嘶吼。

　　但他没有表情，也没有说话。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　萨列里不见了。

　　他大概没有任何一刻像现在这样，痛恨自己不是人类，痛恨自己不能成为人类。我倒是很怕他会杀人，毕竟对于他们这个物种来说，钻到活人的皮囊里就能轻易拿走一条性命。但他始终没有这样做，这种骄傲也是阿洛伊西亚愿意同他一次次交易的理由。

　　莫扎特的病房外，无数人正在痛哭，或悲痛或期待这位天才的衰亡，萨列里却无法于其中占有一席之地。在短短的生命中，W·A·M先生为我们留下了无数美妙绝伦的画作，作者离去之后，它们的价值只会更高。

　　数次挫骨之后，脱离了皮囊的骷髅很难活下去。他们都没有时间了。

　　我没有找很久，就在某处巷子发现了他，他穿着厚厚的大衣，怀抱一副人皮，身上却没有“那一类怪物”饱含恶意的血腥味。

　　他告诉我们，他回了自己醒来的地方，那座山原来很小，也一点都不高，夜晚他爬上山顶，看到了满天星斗。

　　“那里的星空很美，我从来没有见过那样的星空。在我可悲地，渺小地追寻自己的欲求，所有挣扎都化为无用之后，我却在那里萌生这样的想法——让世界原谅我吧，我也尽力去原谅，我们和解吧，亲爱的，亲爱的万物。

　　人类会抱着什么样的心情走向死亡？我只是一副骨架，侦探先生，我没有穿着皮囊，但也不会有人看见这样的我，风很大，吹在我的骨头上却像吻，夏天很好，连风都带着温暖的吻的味道，可是我这样的，配不上这样星空下的吻。

　　我开始设想，让我和解吧，让我跟一切和解，我也跟自己和解。我第一次这样清晰的感受到活着，原来不是可以呼吸，也不是可以心跳，那些我也都没有，但是我感觉到了风，看到了我曾经不敢奢求的风景，我知道我曾经被等待，如今也被爱。

　　我正走向死亡，可是我终于知道我活着。

　　在那一瞬间，我感激自己活着，却不再奢求继续，如果一切都停止在那一刻，风也会一直吻我。”

　　他从来说过这么大段的话，叙述完自己在山中的思绪，他又用一种奇异的目光看了看怀中的皮囊。他说，他遇到了曾经殴打他的混混，对方在又一次混乱中被枪击了。

　　我们并不知道具体发生了什么，但那个二十岁的青年在等死的时候，把自己的皮送给了他。

　　命运就在此刻无情地嘲弄着他。

　　每一次，在萨列里即将放弃，即将与自己和解的时候，总会有新的甜味出现，一次次引诱他走向毁灭的边缘。世界留给了他最后的善意，萨列里却没有穿上，现在的他只会让它很快腐烂。他一直这么古怪又执拗，盯着手里的皮囊，半响，喑哑地笑了起来。

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

　　现在，您应该也迫切想知道这短短几天中发生的最终结局。

　　我在讲述这些故事的时候，最后总喜欢描述很多，这是大部分人都喜欢用的煽情技巧，说说外面流逝的云和风，讲讲在黑暗中不见的，他们的背影，还有最后那一晚的月色，但是，讲实话，这实话我只跟您讲。

　　那个晚上，我对发生的事情也一知半解。

　　太黑啦，我找到他们，再到分别，也不过短短的十分钟。

　　我知道莫扎特死期将至，带着女巫的特效药，和康斯坦斯一起去找萨列里，帮两人再见最后一面。萨列里仍然呆在医院后面的角落，溃散的生命力让他连移动都做不到，不知道在那样的昏睡中，他是不是握着莫扎特的手，陪伴他一起走向死亡。

　　但我们靠近那个地方，却发现并不是只有萨列里在那儿，一个虚影蹲在他身边，笨拙却认真的给他缝皮。

　　是莫扎特。

　　要想做一副真正适合骨头的皮囊，了解人体结构，又带着想象力与灵性的画家倒是意外合适。我目瞪口呆，但不等我问什么，莫扎特却已经完成了自己的工作，他冲我笑了笑，抱着终于有了皮囊的萨列里，亲吻他，将他扶了起来，他们一起朝黑暗处走去。

　　昏暗的路灯下，萨列里扭头看了我一眼，我由此知道莫扎特赋予了自己的爱人怎样的面貌：这幅皮囊同莫扎特一模一样，与他现在的骨骼奇异贴合，只有深棕的头发在阴影里，像是浓稠的黑色。

　　也许在那些削磨自己骨头的岁月，他也曾下意识在粗糙记忆中追寻过对方的容颜。

　　而莫扎特全然是当初最健康鲜活的样子，他们挨在一起，像置身最初的子宫，在宁静中超越了激情的陷阱，超越了幻想的无情嘲弄和醒悟的海市蜃楼：超越了自己。他们并没有真正在一起太长时间，但越接近死亡，这种牵绊就越浓郁。

　　我并不知道，莫扎特到底怀有怎样的执着才会出现在这里，也不知道医院里的那个莫扎特，是不是还带着完整的皮囊。他的虚影和萨列里的身躯交叠，仿佛已经融入他新生的血肉中去。

　　或许萨列里这一次，可以继续活很久。

　　“莫扎特不是人类吗？”康斯坦斯喵了一声，愣愣问我：“这个年月怎么还会有能接触实体的幽灵？人类怎么会这样呢？”

　　我也不知道。

　　我去了医院，病床已经空空荡荡，原本哭泣的人们也不见了踪影，画廊和拍卖会开始了新一轮炒作，新闻开始又一番报道，很多人在为莫扎特感到悲伤，就像我自己也在遗憾和难过。但谁都不知道，当时的莫扎特究竟为什么在看起来恢复良好的手术后选择自杀，也有很多人不会知道，莫扎特最后到底是在怎样孤独的繁花锦簇中离开，去往萨列里身边。

　　这世界上人们除了自己，对于别人的悲剧总是以局外人的角度观看，我只是为这个故事的结局而伤感，可是日子往后还会照常走过，再没有别的。

　　我突然想起那天，莫扎特在病床上告诉我，是萨列里让他脱离了挣扎的躯壳，在等待中复生。

　　他们都永恒了。


End file.
